Japanese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic
We are the Socialist's Republic of Japan, we are a puppet state of the Scarlet Socialist's Republic and the Great Union. Too long have we been held back by the imperialistic views our "leaders" had, stuck in the past, now we have been freed, free from the grasp our late Emperor Meiji Yamamoto held on us, freed by the great union. Now, we shall look forward, for the people of tomorrow. Long live the Union! USSR The Union States of the Socialist Republics (USSR) is a joint government system commanded by the Sviatoslav Republic. Each member has it's own government and command system but they will be taking order from the Sviatoslav Republic. Technologies and equipment designs are shared among all member nations of the USSR. The sovereign rights of Union Republics shall be safeguarded by the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic. Members Command States *Sviatoslav Republic Member States *Scarlet Republic *Peoples Republic of Korhal *Republic of Dragonfire *People's Charismic Cattirian Union *Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic *'Japanese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic' SRJ Command Structure (Ranks and Members) The Scarlet Republic Consists of many commands, All of which is under command of the Government. Government Japanese Socialist Party In The SRJ Government, the President is in charge of all of the SRJ. President *Shunji Takeuchi CaptMCDerpington Vice Presidents *Masu Koike CaptMCDerpington *Shohei Inoue CaptMCDerpington Japanese Defence Force Fleet Admiral *Shino Kotoku CaptMCDerpington OSO The Office of Special Operations deal with things outside the Crusader's field. They currently take a large presence in the rebuilding Japan. Director/Head of OSO *TBA CaptMCDerpington Lead Operators *Lieutenant Johnson Atley CaptMCDerpington DB Department Black is a Scarlet Republic special unit, reffered to as the "Secret Police" by the general public. DB was first leaked in September although any traces of it was quick to dissappear after that. Although SR Government's official report is that DB was a Expirmental Weapons Unit in charge of reverse enginerring captured weapons which closed down in July, the SE Government continues to deny existance of a Secret Police ever existing in the Scarlet Empire. Their role is to keep spies out of the Scarlet Republic and it's puppet states and to use propoganda to keep the citizens of SR from revolting. But unofficially their role is to silence all political opposition to the King as DB directly takes orders from the King's Party and to keep secrets of the Scarlet Republic secrets. One of their current main objectives is to keep Japan in order. Enrollment Prerequisites These are required for joining the SRJ. #Know how to build flying ships. #Basic understanding of role play and role play weapons Application #RP Name (Different from your username, if you can't think of one, use a random name generator): #Type of ships you will be building. #Amount of ships built. #Optional, Do you use mods. If you don't, it is highly recommended you use the Hansa mod 2.4 English #Optional, what's your Game Center account name. Rules #Obey superior officers #Only conduct your own attacks (Start one) when you have permission from the Fleet Admiral(s) or higher, or at least 2 Admirals. #All ships must have the prefix JNDF (Japanese Naval Defence Force) unless your using the name of the ship class. #Applications can only be accepted by Fleet admiral(s) or higher. If He/She is not present, the Older Admiral (Been in this navy the longest) can accept/decline the application. #Declaring of war can only be made by the Fleet Admiral(s) or higher, unless the other navy have made Many attacks against us. #Claiming of land owned by an inactive/destroyed navy requires President's permission. And claiming unclaimed land requires the President's Knowledge. #Demoting can only be done by the fleet admiral or higher. Political Information Political Information Coalitions *Axis Powers *United Nations Space Coalition *Union States of the Socialist Republics Alliances *P.A.N.Z.E.R. *Sviatoslav Republic *Terran Dominion *Scarlet Republic NAP Enemies *Coalition Nations Category:Nations/Navies